Love And Basketball
by PartyOnTheMoon
Summary: Troy attempts to teach Taylor how to play basketball and it leads to other things. Troy/Taylor. Oneshot.


**Love And Baskeball**

A/N: Alright, so I have this thing for interracial pairings, and I was inspired by the other Taylor/Troy fics that I've read so far. I do not own the title, nor do I own the characters of HSM or anythng you recognize. Enjoy! (:

* * *

Taylor McKessie sighed as she walked down an East High hallway. Science club had gotten lazy since the new freshman that had joined turned it into a fun house. 'Oh well' the girl thought with a sigh as she approached the gym. Maybe Chad had some fun things planned for them since they were to hang out today.

Pushing the gym doors open, she walked in to see not Chad, but his best friend practicing his shots. "Hey Troy," she called, stepping towards the basketball prodigy.

Troy Bolton stopped in the middle of his lay up to look at her. "Oh, hey Taylor. Chad left already."

"He did?!" Taylor scoffed. "We were supposed to be hanging out!"

Troy laughed. "Wow, I gotta talk to him. That's no way to treat a girlfriend."

Taylor rolled her eyes as Troy went back to his lay ups. "We're not dating."

The ball bounced off the rim of the basket as Troy turned to stare at her. "Why not?"

Taylor shrugged. "I'm just not interested. I need to focus on school, anyway."

Tory snorted as he went to retrieve the ball. "You are the biggest nerd I know."

"Thanks," Taylor replied sarcastically. "So how are you and Gabriella? How come you two aren't dating yet?"

Troy shot a two pointer before answering. "Same as you. Just not interested."

Taylor frowned as she realized how much Gabriella actually liked the boy. She would be very disappointed once she learned of his feelings. Her thoughts were interrupted by Troy who as coming back with the ball. It wasn't until then that she realized that he was shirtless…and flawless. _I shouldn't be looking at him like this_ she thought to herself, but she just couldn't help it. His abs was so amazing and mouth watering to look at.

"Um, Taylor?" she snapped out of her daze to see Troy staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Taylor recovered, looking at anything but him.

Troy simply grinned. "It's alright. Everyone loves these," he added, patting his pack.

Taylor rolled her eyes as he dribbled toward the three point line. She watched as he shot and made it, a nice 'swoosh' sound coming from the net as the ball fell through. "How do you do it?" Taylor wondered aloud, as Troy prepared to shoot another.

"The same way you learn science." Troy shot another ball flawlessly into the basket.

"Oh, you mean photographic memory?" Taylor teased.

Troy dribbled over to her. "I'm just naturally good. Like you and science."

"I can learn to play basketball," Taylor spoke up.

Troy scoffed. "Please, Taylor. I bet you can't even take the ball out of-"

He was cut short as Taylor suddenly lunged forward and slapped the ball from his hands. She smirked, holding the ball with one hand. "Say what?" she mocked.

Troy stared at her for a moment, and the next thing she knew, she was staring up at the ceiling with a throbbing head, hearing a nearby 'swish'. She groaned in frustration and pain. "Troy Bolton!"

Troy laughed as he came over to help her up. "Sorry, I get easily aggressive."

"I noticed." Taylor rubbed her head.

"You have to anticipate my attack," Troy stated as he watched her go get the ball.

"Right. Well, I know I'm never gonna get the gist of that, so why don't you teach me how to shoot one of those magnificent long shots."

"Oh, you mean a three point shot." Troy led her over to the three point line. "This is the three point line," he explained, coming behind her. His hands covered hers gently as they raised the ball a bit away from her head. Taylor found it hard to focus considering the position that the two were in. His surprisingly warm hands were creating butterflies in her stomach.

"Then, you put your left hand here, and then put your right hand here…" He positioned her hands on the ball and then let his hands drift down to her wrists. "Make your eyes lock with the basket." Taylor shuddered slightly when she felt his hot breath hit her ear. _Stop it Taylor…this is Troy, nobody special…_but her body was not convinced otherwise. He pulled away, his lips grazing her ear just slightly. His abs was pressed gently against her back but he didn't seem to care. _Is this really happening?_

He pulled away completely from her, clearing his throat. Out of the corner of her eye, Taylor could see that he was blushing slightly, looking visibly uncomfortable. "Shoot?" she asked.

"Yeah." His voice sounded funny. Taylor couldn't help but smile as she risked the shot. To her amazement, it went in with a big loud, 'swoosh'. A huge smile lit her face as she turned to him with a huge smile.

"Oh my god, I did it!" she squealed, tackling him with a happy hug.

"That was almost better than mine, good job." Troy returned the embrace, chuckling. Taylor pulled back just enough so that the two of them met each other's eyes. His light blue eyed stare captivated her and she felt like she could look at them forever.

"Erm…" Troy cleared his throat again, and Taylor quickly let him go. "Well that was a good shot. You should practice; you might be able to play," he said as he went to go retrieve the ball this time.

"Keyword, might," Taylor muttered as Troy began to dribble.

"Come on Taylor." Troy flashed a smile. "Try and take the ball from me."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Troy…"

"Try," Troy urged her.

Taylor sighed but gave into him. Troy stood there, dribbling and waiting. Taylor watched him for a moment, waiting for the right moment. She moved right when she felt like it was time, with a whole lot more effort than she wanted to put. Troy dodged her easily, and moved right where Taylor thought he would move. She faked him out and ducked to his direction, taking him off guard and snatching the ball into her own hands. She looked and saw Troy coming after her. He anticipated her move. She squealed and tried to run, but ended up losing her balance and falling backwards. Eager to grab anything to stop her fall, she grabbed Troy's arm, but he never expected that.

Taylor had braced herself for the fall, but it never came. Instead of hitting shiny linoleum, she had landed on something much softer, yet firm. Opening her eyes, she looked to see Troy staring at her, sighing with relief once he saw that she was okay.

"Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah." Taylor lost his gaze as she realized what he did for her. "Thanks."

She realized the position they were in was pretty awkward and may have looked suspicious to any one who was watching. Her attempt to move off of the basketball star had not worked. Looking at Troy's face, she had a faint feeling what was about to happen next, and didn't bother to resist as Troy pulled her closer to him, leaning upwards so that their lips could finally meet. It was a kiss unlike any other, that created so many butterflies in Taylor's stomach she felt weak. She had never felt lips so soft and sensuous that moved rhythmically in tune with hers. She felt Troy's hand roam from her arms to the small of her back, pushing gently so that her body was pressed even harder against his.

The sound of faded footsteps drawing closer ended the intimate scene between the two. Taylor quickly broke away from Troy, wiping at her lips as Troy rushed to his feet, grabbing the basketball just as Gabriella poked her head in the gym.

"Hey you guys." Gabriella came inside and approached the two. "What's up?"

"I was just teaching Taylor how to play basketball," Troy told her calmly.

Taylor nodded in agreement. Technically, they weren't lying since that was originally what had been going on.

Gabriella gave her friend an impressed look. "Keep it up, girl." She looked back over at Troy with a grin. "You must be a really good teacher; your face is really red and shiny."

Of course his face wasn't red and shiny to begin with. Troy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah, I worked hard."

Taylor couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah. I think I've had enough basketball for one day."

"How about we all go to my house then?" Gabriella offered.

"Sure." Troy and Taylor said at the same time. They looked at each other when Gabriella turned away and exchanged smiles.

* * *

**A/N: The End! (:**


End file.
